yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Becasita
RE: Set template Hi there, Becasita. Thanks for the help, I didn't know Set region templates should be redirected to the original one. And don't worry, you were clear. GMTails (talk • ) 13:20, August 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: Uploading images If I could be honest, I was kind of aware about choosing the "OCG/''TCG'' card" license when uploading those images. But I think the last time I tried it with one of the cards, it didn't seem to come out right until you showed me how to do it properly. I'll try to remember it next time. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:29, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Constellar Pleiades Hi :) OMG Since when are you an admin? haha congrats ;) I know he wasn't released there, but I saw that all the other cards released in light/dark had a duplicate entry of the union set Should those be deleted then? SSCooler (talk • ) 00:05, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Hey! Since type=rights&user=&page=Becasita}} July 18. Thanks! :If you see cards that have an entry similar to the one you added to "Constellar Pleiades" referent to Duelist Set: DX Double Union (except for DS13-JPL42 "Constellar Ptolemy M7" and DS13-JPD42 "Evilswarm Ouroboros"), feel free to remove them. Those cards were released in sets that happen to be contained on that box (kind of, I believe); they were not directly released in that set. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 00:38, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Cool! :) ::Okay, I will ::SSCooler (talk • ) 10:58, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Archfiend Black Skull Dragon Hi again ^^ Sorry if I'm bothering (seriously, tell me if I am :X ) It's about Archfiend Black Skull Dragon's trivia page, it exsits (with the corrected name as well), but the link on the page itself is broken Can I do something to fix the link? SSCooler (talk • ) 20:52, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, SSCooler. Feel free to leave me a message whenever you need. :It should be fine now. Usually, resetting the template on the card page works. If it doesn't, moving the page away (and nothing more) and bringing it back should work. (it can get a bit trickier than that sometimes, though. And there isn't a "formula" on how to solve this. :Thanks for pointing it out! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 21:50, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Haha thank you! :D ::Okay, I'll try it if I see a similar problem ::And no problem haha :) ::SSCooler (talk • ) 22:04, August 11, 2016 (UTC) copyrights? Copyrighted content may i ask why this wiki have copyrights about that all other wikis have their own profile with images and this wiki cannot use images on their profile thats what i call BS be lucky i cant use the full word on this wiki im kinda surprise this wiki does not allow images on their profile (Clayton Carmine 22:06, August 13, 2016 (UTC)) —Comment made by Lol-ionel! (talk • ) Invasion Vengenance name additions In the OCG, the name of the card set was Invasion of Venom, which is why I put those names for OCG in Japan.Cardsknower (talk • ) 01:32, August 15, 2016 (UTC) I wish to also find a way to edit pages without vandalizing them.Cardsknower (talk • ) 02:02, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Not trying to do harm Adding spacing was never considered as bad before to other users or administrators. I'm not vandalizing pages but I'm not trying to make unnecessary edits.Cardsknower (talk • ) 02:15, August 15, 2016 (UTC) My Mistake :I've uploaded This file, but the wrong name. (UR(x) Common(o)) :non-Admin user can not seem to move the Page. Can you changed to correct name? Ygco8888 (talk • ) 16:05, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Completed by Golden Key. Thanks for all of those Korean images. Korean images are either hard to find or they aren't good quality. Thank you very much! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 16:39, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Heads up/warning/advice/something. Hi there! Ever since you're one of the users who contributes to card galleries the most, I felt you'd like to know about the state of one of the few Spanish card sources I (we?) know of. Apparently, its owner is doing a website revamp or something along the lines of it, but, as the message you get once you get to its website states, s/he has yet to migrate its contents. Given how I always fear the worst and I (we) already lost an old card source because I didn't tell anyone in here to help salvage its contents, I decided to leave some words on your talk page. TL;DR: change the number between 142 and 1678 and you'll get a different image (chances are you'll get a card, but you could get the likes of a booster cover, for example). Don't worry about the rest of the link: as you can see in this example, it'll ignore anything past the number as long as it ends in .jpg. --AzureKesil (talk • ) 15:35, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Hi there! :) Hey, remember when you fixed the broken trivia link on Archfiend Black Skull Dragon's page? I did the same thing on Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's page, and it worked, but now the anime page link is gone ^^" I have no idea what to do :X SSCooler (talk • ) 12:57, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Hi SSCooler. Should be there now. You see, pages have information stored as properties. When you moved the page to "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (test)", the info moved along with it, and it didn't move back to the correct name completely (sometimes it takes time). With time, everything will be ok (or it should). But you can force it to be ok by null editing the pages that are pointing to the incorrect page. The anime version was still associated to the "(test)" page; So I just null edited the anime page. To null edit, just click on edit and then publish without making any changes. :You can check what pages are still associated to the incorrect name at . If you want to remove them from there, just null edit them all. But it's not a big deal. Though the "unappearance" of the anime page at the navbox was a bit of a bigger deal. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 13:10, August 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh okay, cool haha :) ::Thanks! :D ::SSCooler (talk • ) 14:55, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Replies I'm not doing unnecessary spacing. I'm just removing extra unnecessary spacing from within galleries and making sure vertical lines in galleries are aligned together code wise. nonGame is being changed for consistency reasons since starting in arc-v, nonGame is now written as nongame. I'm not doing unnecessary edits at all, Cheesedude had already straightened that out with me. Take it up with him if you think I'm lying.Cardsknower (talk • ) 00:33, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Not doing any of those anymore That's something I'm not doing anymore as Cheesedude and I had a long talk about this and he told me to stop through a lot of messages so I'm never doing that anymore to avoid any more problems. I told you I'm not doing unnecessary spacing or removal spacing anymore. Cheesedude told me no extra spacing on OCG galleries as they are redundant. I'm sorry but now I feel you are being a bit harassing on my edits. I'm not doing that unnecessary spacing to OCG galleries like I previously did. If you think every edit that does not change a page visually is unnecessary and blockable then that's your opinion but I wish you would stop thinking every edit I do is unnecessary.01:05, August 28, 2016 (UTC) redundant extra spacings reply I am only removing redundant extra spacings to galleries as of now (as in no extra spacings in a gallery unless it's to align the vertical lines in one gallery due to long file names). If you think all extra spacings should be untouched, then fine I won't touch those.Cardsknower (talk • ) 01:31, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Talk:Four Dimension Dragons Hi. About editing 'The Design of the dragons haves some meaning', that was my first time editing a page so sorry for apparently putting my name in the wrong spot.--Uyigho98 (talk • ) 03:37, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :Hi there. We have a JavaScript that tells you to don't forget to sign at talk pages and it can be annoying in some cases. Don't worry about it. Welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. If you have any questions regarding editing, feel free to ask. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 10:55, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Monster ability Alright, I'll note that in future. Thanks for telling me. (Lucafriz (talk • ) 16:42, August 31, 2016 (UTC)) RE: Duplicate images Hello there. I don't really have time to check things when I have to upload many files and I don't know when will I end. Let's put it this way: whilst anyone could keep an eye on wiki details, I am the only one who can upload things (so to speak) unless I tell any other users about my sources. Naturally, one can ask, "why don't you slow down and make sure things are done the right way before uploading more files?". And I'd reply with "One never knows when will those files vanish and I have to check over 100 images". So I felt that tagging .jpg files for deletion could be seen as a way of keeping any potential harm to a minimum. Rather than "go ahead, delete this file right now" I meant something along the lines of "there's a .png around, this file is no longer needed". The semantics of "candidates...", I reckon. If it causes so much trouble I'll try my best to change every link before adding the notice. But I can't promise I will abide by this all the time. It just itches me when there's a .jpg on a gallery (say, a Deck one) but another gallery (such as the card gallery itself) is ready for a .png file, causing some trouble and an hilarious chance at uploading the same .png twice. By the way, I don't really know how the queue system works. I don't know why I didn't ask about it when I became a mover. So I guess I will now. Care to help me, please?--AzureKesil (talk • ) 22:51, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the explanation. I hope I can use it properly from now on. I too suffer when it comes to deal with orphaned files (if only because they're also to blame for the duplicate issue!) coming up from nowhere. I guess I rely on "here's hoping another user will link them to... anything" too much. --AzureKesil (talk • ) 02:00, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Yusei Pack Unlimited Hey there! :) Just wanted to make sure with you to not cause any problems Youve seen the pictures uploaded on my talk page, right? I uploaded 3 and they werent deleted, but I saw some of them were :X Is it okay if I upload the rest? They look legit to me SSCooler (talk • ) 13:42, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :Hi SSCooler. They seem legitimate to me, yes. :I've put it for discussion with the other admins; I don't want to take this decision alone. :I'll let you know here when I have an answer, ok? Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 14:42, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure, no problem! ::Thanks :) ::SSCooler (talk • ) 14:48, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :::No, do not accept them. Regardless of their legitimacy, they are being provided by a blocked user who managed to circumvent the block. If you accept them, you are taking their side and accepting their content, which we do not accept. :::Besides, if the user interacts with you, please refrain from contacting with them. Contacting with them means, like above, their presence is being accepted, when it shouldn't. I've removed any explicit traces of their presence at your talk page. :::I know you are a friendly guy, but these are the rules. If that user wants to contact you, that has to be done off-wiki and I would advise you to not accept their images. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 16:37, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hmm okay, I can understand that ::::May I just ask why do you suggest that I shouldnt accept the images off wiki? Are there viruses on this imgur site?... Because I already downloaded 1 picture to my computer..... :S ::::SSCooler (talk • ) 16:46, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::That counts as "meatpuppeting": conducting edits on behalf of a blocked user, which allows that user to effectively "edit" and get around their block. If they suggest card images to you, ignore them, otherwise you'll be blocked for helping them evade their block. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:09, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::You both didn't get me guys :/ ::::::I already said that I'm okay with that, believe me I'm the last one who wants trouble here. ::::::But Becasita suggested that I shouldnt accept it even off wiki (like just downloading it to my computer or something), and I don't understand why? Can I get viruses from that imgur site? ::::::Please answer me if you know, I'm kind of freaking out... ::::::SSCooler (talk • ) 17:17, September 2, 2016 (UTC)